


Sonata

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Piano, Prose Poem, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Cute drabble where you, the reader, are outside enjoying the sunlight and a bit of fresh air when you hear something faintly. Curious you follow the sound of Erik singing and playing the piano, enthralled by the sound.





	Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Cute drabble once more from 2016 a prose type style of writing focusing on emotion and description to tell a story. I was very inspired by Erik's VA. I really loved the clip where he played the cover song and sang it as if from Erik's point of view. Based on https://thechristopherescalante.tumblr.com/post/77540268302/i-heard-the-soft-sound-of-a-piano

_Golden sunlight dapples through the leaves,_  
_Creating subtle patterns against the cerulean rug._  
_The cool breeze ruffles my hair,_  
_Peaceful tranquillity._  
  
_Soft musical notes permeate the air,_  
_Drifting from the open windows._  
_Ensnaring my attention,  
_ _The book I was reading discarded._

 _Emerald eyes adjusting to the darkened interior,_  
_Drawn ever closer to the ajar door._  
_Watching and waiting with bated breath,  
_ _As the notes of the familiar song flood my senses._

 _A familiar figure positioned comfortably at the piano,_  
_Elegant fingers dancing over ivory keys._  
_Just as knowing as when they glide over flesh,  
_ _Your movements capture my gaze._

 _Your voice joins in with the music,_  
_I have never heard you sing before._  
_The song is so different beneath your control,  
_ _Sensual and utterly breathtaking._

 _I am entranced instantly by your voice,_  
_A voice that usually whispers sweet nothings._  
_Showing new depths as you turn rock,  
_ _Into a song of sweet seduction._

 _Passion taints your voice echoing through the room,_  
_Wrapping around me like a gentle embrace._  
_I am spell-bound and enthralled.  
_ _I forget to breathe._

 _The music fades as fingers_ slow _and stop,_  
_I inhale as my body reminds me of the need to breathe._  
_You turn towards me a smile lighting your amethyst gaze,_  
_“Oh, you were listening Princess.”_


End file.
